


Клубок красных ниток

by Lena013



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brother/Brother Incest, Drama, M/M, Psychological Drama, Soulmates, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Иногда они чувствовали странную необъяснимую связь.





	Клубок красных ниток

Лютер мог поклясться, что большая часть боли, которую он испытывает — не его. Ноющие суставы и легкая мигрень — призрачные ощущения, которые появляются ближе к вечеру даже если сам Лютер не чувствует измотанности и усталости, в то время как братья и сёстры фактически падают после тренировок. Пятый старается держаться, но бледность и тяжёлое дыхание выдают с головой — Лютеру чудится, что у него горят лёгкие.

Пятого сложно назвать слабым или хрупким, казалось, что он и боли не чувствует, с учётом его раннего недетского цинизма. При этом мама обрабатывает его раны чаще других, накладывает жгут, зашивает глубокие ссадины, разрабатывает особую диету с большим количеством углеводов, потому что перемещения в пространстве сжирают его изнутри — у Лютера зудящее непроходящее чувство голода, которое смешивает с собственной сытостью после двух порций добавки, и это сбивает с толку.

Лютер понимает не сразу: он связан с Пятым сильнее, чем с кем-либо. Связан прочно, неразрывно и непонятно. Связан как запутавшийся клубок ниток, который невозможно ни распутать, ни понять как так получилось. Лютера пугала эта связь, настораживала, заставляла смотреть на Пятого чуть дольше положенного, чуть внимательнее необходимого. Смотреть так, чтобы это заметили другие; Эллисон спрашивает об этом, ухватив его руку тонкими пальцами — Лютер говорит, что ей кажется, что он просто присматривает, а не старается разглядеть начало или конец спутанного клубка красных ниток.

Пятый кажется ему родным и чужим. Родные потому что они семья, пускай и не по крови; чужим потому что он дальше от него, чем кто-либо не было. Комната Пятого в другом конце коридора, дальше всех, отдельно, отдалённо, даже Ваня находится ближе, чем он. Пятый не показывает себя таким, каким хочет показать; не настоящим, а продуманной в голове эмоции, с точностью помешанного на контроле социопата. Ему будто бы не хватает детских эмоций, а у Лютера их предостаточно для ребенка десяти лет, и отчего-то ему хочется с ними поделиться, но натыкается лишь на непробиваемую стену из взгляда с высока, насмешки и взрослой иронии. Пятый словно никогда и не был ребёнком — это пугает. _И самую малость завлекает._

Лютеру _нравится-в-том-самом-смысле_ Эллисон за её несгибаемый характер, дерзость и полную уверенность в своих силах, которыми она наслаждается. По какой-то злой шутке судьбы или воспалённому восприятию, Лютер видит всё это ещё и в Пятом. Даже больше; еще более резко и жестко; выделяясь без контраста и контекста — один неправильный взгляд в двенадцать лет на брата и Лютер понял, что клубок перепутался еще больше.

Если вы будете его пытать или отправите в вечную ссылку на Луну — он все равно не признается даже самому себе: _его тянуло к Пятому._

Это было неправильно. По-настоящему неправильно. И так желанно, что начали проявляться новые приступы мигрени.

Это было не как с Эллисон, не как юношеская влюблённость, не как робкие неуверенные прикосновения и легкое заикание в присутствии объекта симпатии. Это было… _так должно быть._  Чувство, что с самого начала они должны быть вместе, а каким образом и в каких отношениях не ясно.

Лютер думает, что клубок уже проще сжечь, потому что Пятый _заметил._  Потому что Пятый понял значение всех этих взглядов, повышенное внимание к себе, случайных прикосновений и излишней заботы. Понял и впервые на памяти Лютера выглядел в замешательстве, не зная, что с этим делать.

Ничего страшного, Лютер тоже не знал.

А потом всё решилось: _Пятый ушёл и не вернулся;_  исчез, не оставив следа; потерялся, не прося о помощи; сбежал, утянув один из концов красной нити, стягивая узел и доказывая какому-то шестому чувству Лютера, что он жив. Где-то там; так далеко, что невозможно дотянуться; намного-намного дальше Луны и звёзд. Чтобы не говорили братья и сёстры, которые считают, что он слепо поддерживает любое мнение отца, Лютер уверен, что Пятый вернётся.

Иногда они оба чувствовали эту странную связь.


End file.
